Lila McCall
Baby Girl McCall was the stillborn daughter of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and his ex-mistress, Sam McCall. Her intended legal father was former mob boss, Jason Morgan, and she was going to be named Lila Morgan after Jason's late grandmother, Lila Quartermaine. Background Sam discovers she is pregnant while she is dating Sonny Corinthos. However, she is unsure of who the father is because she also slept with Jax the night of Port Charles hotel fire. During the pregnancy, Sonny breaks up with Sam and returns to Carly and the boys. Jason Morgan offers to help raise the baby after learning that Sam is pregnant. Jason and Sam plan to marry before the baby arrives but don't. When the baby is found to be a match for Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Alexis Davis asks Sam to induce labor so Kristina can get the transplant that is needed to save her life, Sam initially refuses, but after a confrontation with Alexis, she agrees to induce labor, but develops a placental abruption causing her baby to be stillborn. Sonny allows them to take the baby's umbilical cord for the stem cells needed to save Kristina's life. On her headstone, it says says "Baby Girl McCall." She died before her parents made her name official. The name "Lila" had been decided on after Jason’s grandmother, Lila Quartermaine died while Sam was pregnant. Sam asked Jason if she could name her baby after Lila in honor of her, especially since Lila's maiden name was Morgan; Sam said there'd be another Lila Morgan, and Jason told her that his grandmother would love it, if they gave the baby her name. Jason, her surrogate father was the only person out of all of Lila's family members that ever got to see or hold her before she was buried. He described her as having dark and curly hair and a face shaped like Sam's. Jason also planned her memorial service, since Sam was in no position to do it herself. After the ceremony, Jason and Sam grieved for Lila together and helped each other heal. Family tree Photo gallery Sampreggol.jpg|Sam finds out she's pregnant Samabortionclinic.png|Sam goes to an abortion clinic Samabortion.png|Sam decides not to get the abortion Samadoption.png|Sam decides on adoption Samwindow.png|Sam tries to escape out of a window at the adoption facility Sonsamconfrontation.png|Sonny confronts Sam about the baby Samfallspreggo.jpg|Sam falls down the stairs Jasam5-17-04.png|Sam and Jason after the fall Lilaultrasound.png|Lila during an ultrasound Samultrasound.png|Sam during an ultrasound Samdna.png|Sam gets an amnio Samhosptial2.png|Sam, Sonny, and Jax find out that neither of them are father SonnyisthefatherofLila.png|Sam knew that Sonny was the father Samjason5-26.png|Sam and Jason agree that he will raise her baby JaSamyoumakemefeelsafe.png|Sam tells Jason that she miscarried JaSambabyscare.png|Sam has a pregnancy scare and Jason takes her to the hospital JaSamhospital04.png| JaSamhospital04-1.png|Incompetent cervix NicograbsSam1.png|Nico grabs a pregnant Sam NicoSamgun.png|Nico holds a pregnant Sam hostage at gunpoint JaSamJasonsavesSam04.png|Jason saves Sam and the baby from Nico (Sam falls to the ground for the second time) Ultrasound62304.png|Sam and Jason during an ultrasound SamtalkstobabyLila1.png|Sam talks to baby Lila NicograbsSamagain1.png|Nico grabs a pregnant Sam again and Carly saves her Samfallstothegroundforthethirdtime.png|Sam falls to the ground for the third time Babylilakicking.png|Baby Lila kicks Sampregnant2.png|Nico throws a pregnant Sam into a chair Samjason62904.png|Jason saves Sam and the baby from Nico again JaSamultrasouond.png|Ultrasound JaSamitsagirl.png|IT'S A GIRL!!!! TellingSonnyabouttheirdaughter.png|Sam tells Sonny that their baby is a girl SamLila.png|Sam holds Baby Lila in her fantasy JasonLila.png|Jason holds Baby Lila in her fantasy Babylila7-14.jpg|Sam and Jason decide to name the baby...Lila Samisarrested04.png|Pregnant Sam is arrested Samfakescramps.png|Sam fakes severe cramps to avoid extradition SampreggoLila04.png|Sam during her pregnancy Samhasbraxtonhicks1.png|Sam has Braxton Hicks contractions for the first time Samsonnypreggo.jpg|Sam and Sonny during her pregnancy (Sonny talks to Lila) Samhasbraxtonhicks2.png|Sam has Braxton Hicks contractions again JaSamLila10104.png|Sam and Jason during her pregnancy SamPCPDfall.png|Sam falls at the PCPD Lilahiccups.png|Lila has the hiccups Babylila.png|Baby Lila Jasamlila.png|Sam and Jason at an ultrasound Samlabornov5.png|Sam has labor pains GhSamC-section.png|Sam has a C-section Jason_&_Baby_Lila.jpg|Jason holds baby Lila Jasontellsam.png|Jason tells Sam that her baby died JaSamlosingL.png|Sam and Jason grieve for baby Lila JaSamLilasfuneral.png|At Lila's funeral Jasamgoodbyelila.png|Sam and Jason say goodbye at baby Lila's grave Jasamgoodbyelila2.png Samlila2ndbday.png|Sam visits Lila's gravesite on what would have been her second birthday SamLgrave62507.png|Sam visits Lila's gravesite in 2007 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Corinthos family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Offscreen characters Category:2000s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:McCall family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Jerome family Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family